Fantastic Four Vol 1 384
** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ******** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Sue, Johnny and Ben were last seen in . * The continuity between this issue and , which sources place as happening between the events of this issue, don't entirely fit. The issues being when Sharon is captured, when the Fantastic Four become aware of it, as well as when Ant-Man is hired and when they discover that his double identity. FF Unlimited #5 shows that the Fantastic Four get home and then witness Sharon's capture, while Scott Lang is ALREADY a member of the group and they already know he's Ant-Man, which doesn't fit with the continuity of this issue. During the subsequent battle against the Frightful Four in that story, they try to explain the entire episode by having the Fantastic Four's memories of the events erased. This doesn't help much to dispel both the continuity issues with Sharon being captured, and when the Fantastic Four hired Scott Lang and discovered he was Ant-Man. It's placement before, during or after the events of Fantastic Four #384 is a matter of interpretation. * The Thing is wearing a helmet here because his face was scarred battling Wolverine in , he started wearing the helmet in the . Ben continues to wear the helmet until and his face is ultimately healed in . * Ben is furious that Sharon Ventura is missing. She was mutated by Dr. Doom in and put in stasis in the Four Freedoms Plaza the , she was kidnapped by Klaw in . * The group makes multiple mentions to the fact that Reed and Doctor Doom were seemingly slain in , however as revealed in - they were actually taken prisoner by Hyperstorm. * The top levels of the Four Freedoms Plaza are seen destroyed here, as they were destroyed by a Gamma bomb in / . Repairs have been halter due to the settlement that the Fantastic Four had to make with Empire State University in to pay for the damages caused by Johnny to campus in . * Ant-Man appears here following the events of . * Lang's recommendation from Tony Stark is because at the time, Lang was affiliated with Stark International having worked for the company circa . * Lyja has claimed that she is pregnant with Johnny's child as early as . As revealed in and however, Lyja and Johnny's "child" is not their offspring but a Gha'Barri implanted in her by Paibok. * Some facts about Franklin that are glossed over in this story: ** Young Franklin Richards was taken to the future of Earth-6311 at the end of . Young Franklin eventually returns in . As clarified in , the teenaged Franklin seen here is not the child of Reed and Sue, but a divergent counterpart of the child. ** Franklin's mission imperative is incorrect in this story. In reality he is trying to prevent the destruction of his family at the hands of Hyperstorm. A complex series of events that finally reach their conclusion in . * Seen here is the computer data recovered by the Fantastic Four in , and the Time-Sled last seen in . * The man in the newspaper report about Latveria is not really Dr. Doom, but actually Nathaniel Richards, who took Doom's place following his apparent demise in . * Sue's mind has been possessed by her evil Malice persona since . * Malice possesses Franklin's mind in this story, remaining in his mind until when it is transferred into the mind of the Dark Raider. Reprints * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: *Fantastic Four: Extended Family Vol 1 1 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References